sleeping_beauty_parodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Danny vs. Maleficent
As Danny made it out, he saw the drawbridge being raised up. "Watch out, Danny!" cried Marie. Bagheera leapt across the gap, managed to make it across, and took off, running. Maleficent climbed to the top of her highest tower and saw Danny riding on Bagheera, leaving with Vixey, Marie, and Sandy. "Hurry, hurry, Danny!" called Vixey. Maleficent started shooting purple lightning bolts from her scepter at the orange cat. Danny dodged them by rolling out of the way. Maleficent cast another lightning bolt, and Danny nearly missed it. Then Maleficent raised her scepter in the air, and a ball of electricity started to form in her scepter. It grew bigger and bigger until she shot it at him. The thunder ball was like a homing missle as Danny tried to avoid it. Then he dove under a rock arch and the ball impacts it, causing a bright explosion. Danny and the female animals were now getting close to Naveen's castle. But Maleficent was not finished yet. "A forest of thorns shall be his tomb. Born through the skies on a fog of doom. Now go with the curse and serve me well, Round Naveen's castle cast my spell!" said Maleficent, as she cast a dark cloud above her head and sent it over to Naveen's castle. When the storm cloud was all around the castle, parts of the clouds formed into razor-sharp thorns that grew extremely large. Danny saw that his path was blocked by the thorns that dwelt within and had to stop before them. Maleficent laughed evilly, thinking she had beaten him. But Danny, being brave, entered the thorns. As he entered, the thorns tried to attack him as he dodged them. Vixey, Marie, and Sandy saw that he needed help and zapped the thorns. Danny quickly tried to avoid the thorns by cutting them with his sword. One of the thorns appeared in front of Danny, blocking his path. But Danny cut the thorns with his sword. But soon, all of them appeared in front of him. But with the help of the three female animals, Danny thrust his sword at them as the female animals zapped them. All were gone, and Danny finally made it through the defeated thorns. Now he, Vixey, Marie, Sandy, and Bagheera were approaching Naveen's castle. Maleficent saw that and was extremely furious, knowing that her spell had failed! "No!" she shouted, "It cannot be!" Then she finally had enough as she turned into a spinning dark purple ball and made it to the castle in fast speed. Danny was now about to enter the entrance of the castle, but the same ball flew in front of him in an explosion, and Maleficent appeared, making Danny and Bagheera come to a halt. "Oh no!" exclaimed Bagheera, "It's Maleficent!" Maleficent announced, "Now shall you deal with me, old prince, and all the powers of HELL!" With a flash of bright yellow thunder striking at her, and in a spinning tornado of vermilion fire, Maleficent's body began to take shape into something. The body grew bigger, large wings appeared on her back, and her neck grew longer, making her now stand on four legs. When the flaming tornado disappeared with Maleficent inside, Danny, Bagheera, Vixey, Marie, and Sandy became shocked when they saw she had transformed herself into an evil giant dragon. The giant dragon now has black, purple, green, and yellow scales. She had black wings that matched some of her scales. And her eyes were as yellow as the glowing golden sun. Maleficent roared at the orange cat in her dragon form. Danny then courageously charged towards her. Sandy also charged towards her, but she was held back by Vixey yet again. As Danny got closer, Maleficent shot a blast of purple, green, and yellow fire at him. Danny took a direct hit from the blast and fell to the ground. Danny got right back up as breathed another blast of fire at him. But Danny combated against it by whacking the dragon on the nose with his sword, causing her to growl in pain and snap her jaws at him. Danny quickly got away as Maleficent blew another blast of purple, green, and yellow fire. Then she lunged at Danny and bit at him, but she missed him as Danny jumped back. "Look out, Danny!" yelled Bagheera. Danny then hid as Maleficent looked for him. When she got near him, Danny jumped out and slashed at her head with his sword. Maleficent shortly roared in pain and bit at him. Then she reared up and breathed another blast of fire, setting the trees around the area on fire. At that moment, Danny realized that he had no chance against the pure evil dragon head-on. So he climbed back on top of Bagheera as the panther took to the air. But Maleficent chased after the orange cat. Maleficent continued to breathe fire at him, but Danny dodged it by rolling out of the way. He spun around real quick and shot his sword at her face. It was a direct hit, and Maleficent roared at him. Danny climbed up to a cliff, and Maleficent to pursue him. But when Maleficent reached the limit, she entered into a clearing of the blackest clouds and Danny was nowhere in sight. She looked around for him, sniffing for his scent. But not a trace of him was found. Then, out of nowhere, the orange cat's sword was shot at her as something shot by. And Maleficent took a hit from it. Then she was hit again by the sword. Then again. And again. Enraged, Maleficent spun around, breathing a massive wall of yellow fire as Danny and Bagheera tried to avoid it after hitting Maleficent multiple times. When he tried to run past her, Maleficent shot at him, but she missed. Watching the whole scene, the female animals and Bagheera could do nothing but watch in horror. When Maleficent breathed another blast of yellow fire, Danny blocked it with his shield, but he lost in the process. Maleficent laughed evilly. Danny quickly thought of a way to beat her now. Without his shield, there might be no chance against him. Then, he thought of Minnie and the King and Queen of the land. He knew he would not let them down. He must end this! Then an idea popped into his mind and started diving down. And Maleficent dove after him. Danny realized must time this perfectly. Or else it will fail. Then he began to concentrate. "Oh, sword of truth, fly swift and sure!" Danny said to himself. "Let evil die and good endure!" When Maleficent prepared to open her mouth to bite at Danny again, the orange cat quickly spun around and shot his sword right into her chest. And everything inside exploded! Maleficent groaned in pain and agony. Before they reached the ground, Maleficent took one final lunge at him, but Danny jumped out of the way as Maleficent crashed to the ground and exploded in a massive ball of fire. When the fire died down, Danny landed and looked into the impact crater, seeing what was left of Maleficent. Maleficent, the mistress of all evil and darkness, is now finally dead! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs Category:Conflicts